wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Танарис
(1,200) (750) (450) , Песчанный Молот (300) (300) |level=45-50 |loc=Южнее Тысячи Игл |pop=3,000 |government=Нет |rulers=Главный инженер Чепухастер Компания "Воды Прибамбасска" Андре Огнебородый, Калиф Жало Скорпида |major=Прибамбасск (1,500) Бухта Сорванных Парусов (500) Lost Rigger Cove (400) |minor=Поселение Песчаного Молота (300) Зул'Фаррак (450) |affiliation=Оспариваемая |faiths=Шаманизм |resources=Артефакты, технологии, вода |source = Lands of Mystery, 56-59 }} Танарис (также называемая Пустыня Танарис)Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 210-211, 230 - это пустыня, расположенная на южных окраинах Калимдора, восточнее от Кратер Ун'Горо и южнее Тысячи Игл. Это засушливые земли, покрытые дюнами, часто здесь можно попасть в песчаные бури. Гоблины из Картеля Хитрой Шестеренки построили здесь единственный крупный центр Прибамбасск. Ранее до Катаклизма здесь также был порт Хитрой Шестеренки, через который осуществлялись поставки из столицы гоблинов, расположенной в Кезане. История Пустыня Танарис лишена плодородной влажной земли. Ноздорму, великий дракон, контролирующий ход времени, сделал эти земли своим домом, процветающие в одиночестве жары и песка.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 210 Танарис является домом рода Бронзовых драконов, живущих в Пещерах Времени. Также титаны построили здесь вход в древние земли Ульдума, расположенный в юго-западной части Танариса. Именно здесь Анахронос впервые обнаружил опасность вторжения силитидов, которые начали создавать ульи в землях Танариса. После этого началась Война Зыбучих Песков в западных землях от пустыни - Силитусе. География (до Катаклизма)]] thumb|right|200 px Как и Тысяча Игл, Танарис - пустыня; но, в отличие от бесплодных скал на северо-западе, эта пустыня состоит из дюн. Она напоминает океан, только здесь волны из песка. Когда поднимается ветер, есть достаточно высокая вероятность шторма, во время которого дюны могут перемещаться. Из-за этого облик Танариса все время меняется. Прибамбасск и Бухта Сорванных Парусов, как и город троллей Зул’Фаррак, расположены на краю северных гор. Основной ветер разгуливает на равнинах, и подобным местоположением поселения немного повышают свою безопасность. В пустыне живность не особо разнообразна, но, на удивление, все живущие здесь твари выносливы. Скорпиды, канюки и гиены - все они превосходные искатели воды, но при отсутствии воды - будут искать кровь. Обитают здесь и элементали. На побережье можно встретить морских гигантов и черепах. Северная часть Танариса блокирована крутыми холмами, так же, как и западная сторона на краю Кратера Ун’Горо, на востоке же плещется океан. В центре пустыни есть несколько рассеянных холмов и гор, но главным образом всюду виднеются дюны. На юго-западе, около Долины Кактусов, нас уводит вниз тропа в Ун’Горо..Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 210 Карты и подзоны Подземелья ]] Элитные зоны *Долина Стражей Пути сообщения ]] ]] : Bootlegger Outpost : Прибамбасск : Gunstan's Dig : Dawnrise Expedition Прилегающие регионы Выдающиеся личности Задания Cataclysm В World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Танарис стал локацией с рекомендуемым уровнем 45-50.http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2009/august/cataclysmpreviewpanel_046.jpg В дополнении Бухта Хитрой Шестеренки была разрушена, и портовую зону перенесли в Прибамбасск. Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Поселение Песчаного Молота – появился небольшой лагерь Орды * Руины Восточной Луны – захвачены Пиратами Южных Морей * Прибамбасск – мастера полетов перемещены на территорию поселения; земли восточнее Прибамбасска были затоплены водой, недалеко от поселения построена бухта. * Зияющая бездна – на севере от улья построено небольшое нейтральное поселение с распорядителем полетов и заданиями. * Land's End Beach – east of Uldum the mountains have collapsed, connecting that end of the beach to the remainder of Tanaris; a small Alliance camp sits here, Steelspark Station, manned by Gnomes; further down the beach is a camp of Bilgewater survivors, stranded on the beach * Lost Rigger Cove – under attack by both Goblin and Gnome forces * Sandsorrow Watch – cave nearby with large scorpid named Gargantapid; the northern most part of Sandsorrow is now a neutral quest hub * Southbreak Shore – the Southsea Pirates have extended their camp down the shoreline with more boats and tents * Southmoon Ruins – южный of here is an Альянс quest hub with flight master, Gunstan's Dig; it appears the Horde and Aльянск are fighting over the ruins * Steamwheedle Port – flooded with survivors clinging to tops of buildings * Thistleshrub Valley – mobs have vanished, but there is a new quest giver here named Adarrah (level 82), and a large stone pathway that is a secondary entrance to the Uldum zone (it is blocked by invisible walls as of build 12319) * Ульдум – Новые задания.Также появится новая локация с таким названием * Valley of the Watchers – SW of here is a Blood Elf Horde hub with a flight master, Dawnrise Expedition * Waterspring Field - flooded * Zalashji's Den – though the name still exists, nothing of the cave can be found * Other – some new mobs can be found here, including elite Dune Worms, Sand Rattlers, and Sand Lashers; due to the flooding of the coast, other areas no longer above water include: Noonshade Ruins and Wavestrider Beach * Новый питомец охотников – Basking Кобра, Sunburst Adder, Dunemaul Broodlord (Скорпид) Ресурсы ]] Обитатели ]] ]] * Бронзовые драконы * Василиски * Гиены * Гоблины * Горные великаны * Морские гиганты * Огры * Песчаные тролли * Пираты Южных морей * Плеточники * Рухи * Силитиды * Скитальцы Пустыни * Скорпиды * Черепахи * Элементали воды * Элементали земли Редкие существа *Военный вождь Краззилак *Джин'Заллах Хозяин Барханов *Омгорн Заблудший *Крегг Кильватель *Сориид Пожиратель *Хаарка Ненасытный *Углекрыл *Скорпитар *Слюнявая пасть *Сглазень *Фронкл Потревоженный *Странное отражение Нарайна *Калиф Жало Скорпида *Андре Огнебородый *Акваментий Неудержимый *Оккулус Порочный *Айнамисс Королева Улья *Харакисс Заразитель Медиа Изображения File:CataGadgetzan.jpg|Прибамбасск в Катаклизме File:Tanaris 070910 014450 - Gadgetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Бухта Прибамбасска File:Tanaris 070910 014550 - Gadgetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Новый флот File:Tanaris 071010 013416 - Gagetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Затопленная территория под контролем Морских гигантов File:Tanaris 071010 014014 - Gagetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Корабли пиратов Южных Морей File:Steamwheedle Port Cataclysm.jpg|Бухта Хитрой Шестеренки в Катаклизме File:Tanaris 070910 014812 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Врата Ульдума File:Tanaris 070910 015011 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Ульдум File:Tanaris 070910 015017 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Ульдум File:Tanaris Uldum entrance.jpg|Вход в локацию Ульдума File:Tanaris 070910 014742 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Новая флора пустынь. Будьте осторожны! File:Tanaris 070910 014042 - ZF - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Вид на Зул'Фаррак с высоты птичьего полета Видео 425px 425px 425px Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Tanaris fr:Tanaris Категория:Зоны Категория:Калимдор Категория:Калимдор зоны